Antwort
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: A resposta era simples e negativaº x HYUUGA NEJI/HYUUGA HINATA, incesto x


**Sumário: **A resposta era simples e negativa.

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas do jeito que está apelão, eu nem quero D8**

**Fanfic betada por Janao q**

**7º dia da semana/maratona especial do meu aniversário.**

* * *

**Antwort**

* * *

_A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela  
Mas nós estamos nos escondendo em um lugar seguro  
Debaixo das cobertas, ficando secos e quentes  
Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro_

_-_

Colbie Caillat, "Bubbly" (Tradução)

* * *

Um suspiro assustado ecoou pelo quarto que deveria estar vazio, e isso assustou ambos os ninjas que ali se encontravam para mais uma dose de pecado e amor. A respiração de ambos cessou por segundos que pareceram horas, até que a constatação de que ninguém havia escutado foi positiva.

- D-Desculpe, N-Neji. – ela disse, num sussurro e, como sempre, não usou o "nii-san".

Hinata recusava-se a usar aquela demonstração de afeição num momento tão íntimo e tão cheio de calor e amor, porque sabia que não precisaria. Além disso, ela sentia que, se usasse, lembraria de que eram _primos_ e não _ninjas comuns_ e que praticavam pecados demais.

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou, tocando aquele alvo rosto, agora tão vermelho – Está tudo bem.

Beijou seus lábios e a derrubou mais uma vez na cama. Sabia que, se demorasse demais, ela poderia raciocinar e lembrar-se de todos os tabus e de toda a família, machucando-a de uma maneira que não poderia ser curada. Então preferia distraí-la, da única maneira que podia (e sabia): amando-a.

**X**

- Bom dia! – Hanabi disse, com um sorriso.

Nenhum dos dois a respondeu, porque estavam ocupados com seus chás.

- Nossa... Que humor. – sussurrou, emburrada.

A verdade é que não conseguiam se encarar nas manhãs.

**X**

- E como estão as coisas entre você e o Neji? – Kiba perguntou, com um sorriso canino.

- Co-Como? – e olhou para o chão, atordoada.

- 'Cê sabe. Ele está te tratando bem?

- Ah... – e deu um sorriso miúdo, apertando ainda mais suas mãos contra o seu peito – Sim.

Kiba não notou a felicidade que da amiga exalava, porém Shino sim.

**X**

- O que faz aqui, Aburame?

- Boa tarde para você também, Neji-san.

-… Terei de perguntar de novo?

Shino sorriu por debaixo da blusa.

- Terei de perguntar o que anda fazendo com a Hinata?

Silêncio. E houve tensão no ar.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

Mas era.

**X**

- C-Como?!

- Você ouviu! – e bateu o punho fechado na parede – Ele sabe. Aquele maldito Aburame sabe.

- S-Sh-Shino-kun.

- Aquele maldito Aburame! Eu sabia que ele era uma barata! Aquela _coisa_ deve ter feito alguma coisa e...

- N-Não fale assim d-dele. – ela estava nervosa, e com razão.

- Então como quer que eu fale?!

**X**

- Eu não me envolverei com isso, Hinata. – Shino disse, do nada, após um treinamento.

Os orbes perolados da menina se abriram.

- Quê?

- Desde que você seja feliz. – e ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo. Sabia.

- Espera, Shino, do que 'cê 'tá falando?

A menina curvou-se, em agradecimento, tentando controlar as lágrimas, antes de correr para um lugar que nenhum dos dois sabia onde era – embora Shino imaginava que seria com _ele_.

- Ei... O que aconteceu aqui?

- Idiota.

- Como?! Ora seu, do que você me chamou? Hey, volte aqui e me explique!

**X**

- Hinata-sama, o que faz aqui?

- P-Po-Pos-Posso falar com você? – estava vermelha, vermelha mesmo.

Gai a encarou, um pouco estranhado. Iria concordar, porém Tenten foi mais rápida.

- Claro que pode, Hinata! – e sorriu – O Neji não está prestando para nada, mesmo!

E a morena ganhou um olhar mal-humorado do Hyuuga que acompanhava sua prima, agora; riu.

- Ai, ai, o amor! – e cantarolou uma música.

- Heim? – Lee sussurrou, finalmente falando.

- Nada não, Lee. E aí? O que quer fazer?

**X**

- Você tem certeza de que pode confiar naquele Abura... Digo, em Shino?

- Sim!

- Certeza mesmo?

Os olhos dela brilhavam como nunca.

- Absoluta.

**X**

Ambos controlavam o som de seus gemidos. Ela sentia as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo e sorria, envergonhada, com isso.

Ele, por outro lado, aspirava o cheiro de suor e lírios que exalava do pescoço da prima, perguntando-se se aquilo realmente era pecado.

Porque havia amor ali, e era muito maior que o desejo.

Hinata gemeu o nome de Neji e ele beijou aqueles lábios inchados.

A resposta era simples e negativa.

Eles (todos) sabiam.

* * *

**N/A.: **Aêêê /o/ A minha NejiHina do ano /o/ Agora só ano que vem 8D *****apanha*****

Eu gostei dessa fic 8D ficou... Real (?)

Acho que se o Neji e a Hinata ficassem juntos, seria desse jeito, porque, tipo, eles são LINDOS juntos e por mais que eu só tenha saco para escrever uma por ano, eu realmente gosto deles.

Essa foi apenas uma coleção de momentos NejiHina, porque eles realmente ficam lindos desse jeito s2

Creio que não tenho nada mais a declarar, a não ser que a Tenten e o Shino são fodas e, por isso, eu tinha que coloca-los aqui. s2

Ainda escrevo fanfics especiais para eles, podem apostar.

Mais uma fanfic para a semana do meu aniversário aqui no FF \n-n/

Resolvi escrever Hyuugacest porque foi a primeira fic que eu postei aqui 8D

Obrigada à **Janao q** por betar e espero que tenham gostado!

**Reviews?**

_Obs.: O título da fanfic vem do alemão e significa "Resposta"._


End file.
